Kissing Strangers
by Icycoldmoonprincess
Summary: JJ's looking for something to fill the empty spaces. He may have found just that and a little extra. Otapliroy


JJ's eyes shot open, and he became hyperaware of his pulsating, satisfyingly swollen lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as the weight of the pretty brunette girl, who was straddling his lap, leaned forward. Then came her hot breath in his ear and her hand slipping something into his back pocket.

"Call me," she cooed.

 _Not likely_ , JJ thought, keeping his eyes closed as he felt her weight lift off his lap. He listened to the click of her heels fade before sighing and standing up. It not like she wasn't pretty. It's wasn't even that she wasn't a great make-out partner. No matter how hard he tried, JJ still felt _empty_. All he knew right now is he could use a drink.

Moments later, JJ plopped down at one of the club's bar stools. The bartender looked up and studied JJ briefly before speaking up.

"What'll it be?"

"Ummm….I think I'll just have a water, please," JJ answered politely.

The bartender gave a curt nod and slid JJ a tall glass of ice water seconds later. JJ nursed his drink between audible sighs, lost in thought.

"Ya sure you don't need something stronger?" interrupted the bartender's voice. JJ cocked an eyebrow as he looked up.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm sure," JJ mumbled.

"Something else I can help with, then?"

"Mmmmm," JJ considered momentarily. "Probably not. I just….I feel like I try too hard sometimes, ya know?" He recalled the string of males and females that he had makeout sessions with in this very club. He wasn't proud of himself; he knew it wasn't exactly healthy. _It wasn't full on hooking up_ , he reasoned, _so it's not like I'm hurting anybody_. If he was being honest, JJ really didn't know what he was looking for. He just knew he was missing _something_.

There was a soft click as the bartender set down the glass he had been wiping out down on the bar. He leaned against the counter and made eye contact with the water-drinking Canadian.

"All I have to say is that, sometimes, all you have to do is look and you'll find what you're needing," the bartender gestured to the dancefloor, prompting JJ to turn around and examine the scene.

For the first time that night, JJ allowed himself to hear the music that was playing. He closed his eyes to experience it more fully. The music was a mix of pop and dance, and was driven by a heavy beat. JJ thought it was very catchy, and he smiled slightly, feeling the music breathe some life into his soul.

"Thank you," JJ waved to the bartender politely as he stood up and walk away.

The dance floor was several degrees warmer than it had been by the bar. The flashing lights, the pounding bass, and the mess of bodies dancing left JJ nearly dizzy with excitement. His hips started absentmindedly swaying to the music as he scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on a petit blond with striking, sharp, pale features.

 _Wow_ , was JJ's first thought. Forgetting that it was not custom to stare, JJ soon saw jarring green eyes peering back at him. JJ was certain he had blushed as he quickly averted his eyes and continued dancing. The blond didn't look away though, and JJ was met with those eyes again as he cautiously looked back. JJ gave a wide, charming grin, looked back away, and continued dancing, trying very hard not to go back to staring.

He had successfully lost himself in the music when he felt a cold, thin hand slip into his own. He abruptly turned his attention to the owner of said hand. It felt like slow motion as JJ's eyes traced the arm from the hand that was in his all the way up to the face.

 _Holy. Crap. It's the blond!_ JJ's mind raced. His mouth promptly dropped slightly, desiring to form words but lacking the ability. The petit figure then gave a nod toward the door. All JJ could do was nod enthusiastically, dumbfounded as the blond led the way.

JJ became even more confused as the blond paused briefly to coax the handsome DJ to follow with a single pale finger. The sound of the music became muffled as they reached the hall. JJ felt goosebumps forming up and down his arms; he wasn't sure if they came about because of the cooler air or the unfolding events.

"So," JJ chuckled nervously, "I couldn't help but notice you noticing me." The blond cocked an eyebrow and glared.

"I'm not interested in flirting, if that's what you just attempted," his voice retorted, dry and accented. _Russian_ , JJ decided quickly.

"We-," JJ's question was interrupted by the hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down to sit and the long legs straddling him. He didn't even have a chance to form a new thought before his lips were met with a heavy kiss.

JJ almost cursed aloud in reaction. Usually he was the forward one; being reactive versus proactive threw him off. Not that he was complaining….

It didn't take long for the initial shock to fade, and soon JJ was relaxing into the Russian's kissing. He suddenly felt light headed, and the walls around them fizzled out of existence.

JJ found himself noticing the way the other male's chest rose and fell against his own. His mind then wandered to the delicate hands, which had slipped under his shirt; their fingernails gently tracing along his lower back, sides, and stomach. The way the Russian's hands teased at JJ's pants line but never dipped lower sent a shiver of excitement down JJ's spine. This was certainly different than his usual makeouts.

Their lips unlocked briefly, and JJ tilted his head slightly as he felt the blonde's warm breath on his ear. JJ hummed contentedly as his neck and jaw were peppered with kisses and light nips. One last sloppy kiss on the lips stole the air right out of JJ's lungs. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when he felt the weight of the petit Russian lift off him.

When JJ's eyes focused, he saw that the blond was now greeting the DJ with a passionate kiss. JJ ignored the little voice inside him that urged him to look away. The two looked very natural; like they belonged together. They seemed to be what JJ had been looking for with his various semi-conquests. The Canadian was almost filled with jealousy and guilt. He shirked the guilt by reasoning that the blond had come onto him. Plus, it's not like the DJ caught them and was pissed; he had been standing by and watching. JJ figured he might have even enjoyed sitting back and spectating, kind of like he himself was doing now.

JJ was suddenly aware of two figures looming over him, and he felt his throat go dry. The intimidating brown eyes and the jarring green eyes looking at him really didn't help. He gulped as the DJ extended a hand out to him. In that split second, JJ decided that if the blond was a kitten, this DJ was a bear; a gentle but powerful grizzly bear. JJ shook the hand held out to him.

"My name is Otabek, and this is Yuri," the DJ introduced himself and the blond.

"I'm Jean-Jacques, but you can call me JJ," he replied in a daze. He hardly noticed Otabek was still holding his hand.

In one swift movement, Otabek pulled JJ out of his seat, grabbed his waist, and brought him in close. JJ let out a soft yelp, and probably would have fallen right over if Otabek hadn't been there to steady him. All of this was almost too much, and JJ could shake the way the two sets of eyes looked at him and the way they made him feel.

"We've seen you around, you know,"Otabek confessed, breaking the silence.

"Y-you have?" JJ stuttered. Both Otabek and Yuri nodded seriously.

"We were just waiting for the right time to get to know you," Otabek finished.

JJ studied the face that was mere inches from his own and wondered if Otabek showed any emotion other than "intense". The seriousness of his face contradicted the softness in his eyes; JJ was determined to uncover that soft side someday.

"Beka, can we get out of here?" Yuri pouted impatiently, his lower lip sticking out ever so slightly. Otabek's answer was to break away from JJ, but a steady hand moved to JJ's back and started leading him wherever they were headed.

JJ's head spun as he realized he truly wasn't dreaming. Maybe that bartender was right….JJ wasn't sure yet, but he was certain that he was about to find out.


End file.
